In recent years, the general public has become more aware of athletic training techniques and devices, such as the kettle bell. The use of kettle bells and training allow more explosive and natural acceleration and deceleration movements than traditional dumbbells. Also known is a weighted club device referred to variously as an Indian club, exercise club, Clubbell®, and weight club, which offer similar improvements in the quality of training over dumbbells and kettle bells. An Indian club is generally a club-shaped weight designed to be swung in circular motions in a manner designed to improve grip strength and generally challenge muscle tissue in a variety of dimensions in a manner safer and more productive than ordinary dumbbells or kettle bells.
Indian club's are traditionally provided having a fixed weight, and the athlete wishing to train with Indian club's of different weights must have a set of multiple Indian club's with different weights. Previous schemes to provide adjustable-weight exercise devices generally suffer from safety and usability issues.